Talk:Kwismas Goblimp Sword
Stat gain per level At level 3, mine has 3 vit, 5 wis, and 6% damage. Going to keep leveling it and post back with more results. Level 4: 4 Vit, 5 Wis, 7% damage. I'm thinking 1 Vit per level, .5% damage per level, and I haven't determined wisdom yet but if I had to guess, three levels? That'd be unusual. Again, I'll post back with more results. Level 6: 6 Vit, 6 wis, 8% damage. So far, the wis theory stands. Doing the math, it would have 20 wis at level 50 which sounds like something ankama would set it for. Checking back in at 11 to see if there's any per 10 level gains but I doubt it since it probably would have started at like 1 when you get the sword... Summery: The forseen level 50 stats would be 22 - 25 neutral damage, +50 vit, +20 wis, +30% damage. I don't know how to do all the linking and tables and what not but if I put the data on here, anybody want to post up all the spells? (talk) 12:50, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Raiders of the lost Mask (talk) 15:47, January 3, 2012 (UTC)Can somebody please tell me all attacks of the incarnation? Spells Going to list everything for level one, if I don't change it in the later levels, assume it doesn't change. Prez' Ley Summoning 3 AP, No LoS, Range 1, Cast/Turn 1, CF 1/100 (Prez' Ley) HP: 15 AP, MP, AP Loss, MP Loss, Resistance: 0 Summons a neutral Prez' Ley which will die by itself in three turns. Use your other spells to interact with it. It will acquire some of your characteristics. Level 2 Range 1-2, LoS removed. Level 3 Cast/Turn 2 Level 4 Range 1-3 Level 5 Cast/Turn 3 Level 6 Range 1-4 Heart Coloring AP: 1, Range 1, No LoS, Target Necessary, Cast/Target 4, Cast/Turn 16 +1Ap (Like eca's roulette, added to caster) Earthy Green State (Inf) Flame-Tickled Pink State (Inf) Blue Lagoon State (Inf) Yellow Zephyr State (Inf) Changes the element of the targeted Prez' Ley. In Order: Earth, Fire, Water, Air, Neutral Level 2 Range 1-2, LoS removed Level 3 No change Level 4 Range 1-3 Level 5 No change Level 6 Range 1-4, +1 AP removed (According to effects. I haven't maxed out the sword but I really don't think it should have been removed if it really has, maybe a typo on Ankama's part.) Unwrapping AP 3, Range 1-3, cast/turn 1, crit fail 1/100, Target necessary Effects: Unpleasent surprise, earthy surprise, fiery surprise, watery surprise, windy surprise. Triggers the targeted present and any other of the same colour in the area of effect (2 cells.) If the present is neutral, it will explode and inflict damage based on it's hp. If not, it will do elemental damage and apply a bonus or penalty around itself. Level 2 Range 1-4 Level 3 Range 1-5 Level 4 Range 1-6 Level 5 Range 1-7 Level 6 Range 1-8 Jerk in the Box AP 3, range 1-3, modified range, no LoS, Target necessary, cast/turn 1 Effects: Switches the position of 2 players, Kills the target Baddie catcher Baddie pusher Goodie catcher goodie pusher Casts a movement spell from a Prez' Ley. Neutral: Transposition (kills the Prez' Ley). Earth: Attracts enemies. Fire: Repels enemies. Water: Attracts allies. Air: Repels allies. Level 2 Range 1-4, cast/target 1, cast/turn 2 Level 3 Range 1-5, cast/turn 3 Level 4 Range 1-6, cast/turn 4 Level 5 Range 1-7, cast/turn 5 Level 6 Range 1-8, cast/turn 6 Ink Jet AP 3, Range 1-3, cast/turn 1 (Crit fail not listed.) Damage: 11 to 20 earth damage (In 25% of cases) 11 to 20 fire damage (In 25% of cases) 11 to 20 water damage (In 25% of cases) 11-20 air damage (In 25% of cases) effect: PUshes back 1 cell(s) Inflicts damage on the target in a random element, and pushes Rint and the Prez' Leys around it back by one cell. (Rint is the name of the incarnation so it pushes the player back.) Level 2 Range 1-4, 13 to 22 damage (same as earlier, just too lazy to list em all again.) Level 3 Range 1-5, 15 to 24 damage Level 4 Range 1-6, 17-26 damage Level 5 Range 1-7, 19 - 28 damage Level 6 range 1-8, 21 - 30 damage. Notes: The damage caused by non neutral presents via unwrapping do NOT hurt the caster, not sure on allies. Neutral DOES cause damage to the caster. Presents count as summons. Using unwrapping doesn't count as direct damage, therefore not breaking the challenge. (talk) 21:02, January 5, 2012 (UTC)